


Silent Borage

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bit o' humor sprinkled in, Blood, Christmas Eve, Confessions, Confrontations, Deadly Flowers, Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Interrupting Blood Cough, Knock Knock, Marriage Proposal, Mild Blood, Mild Language, To make the worrying parts go down, who's there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Silence out of fear: A person feels afraid to write, speak up or act.Borage (borago officinalis) - courage, bluntness: An annual herb/flowering plant; Also called the starflower. An old superstition says that if borage is slipped into a man's drink, it would give him the courage to propose. Typically has blue petals.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Krillin x Android 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Links:  
> https://floraldictionary.tumblr.com/post/145214633298/borage-borago-officinalis-courage-bluntness  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Borage  
> https://www.christophertitmussblog.org/silence-eight-kinds-of-silence-12-kinds-of-noble-silence

There are many types of silence in this world that everyone will experience at least once in their lives.  
  
Cold…  
  
Confused…  
  
Numb…  
  
Serene…  
  
There’s such a large variety out there that it’s hard to create a full list and yet when it happens, you just know what kind it is right off the bat. But knowing the silence isn’t about just instinctively classifying its nature. There’s more to the subject at hand than just that…  
  
Often times, we also know why that silence permeates the atmosphere and just as often, we’re scared to admit to ourselves what that cause is.

Especially if we’re part of that cause.  
  
\- - -  
  
A pale hand raises upward, gripping between its fingers a tiny, blue blossom with red speckles. As the grasp tightens, the red speckles are smudged off onto the skin. Icy blue eyes bore right through a set of black ones and a blonde brow is furrowed in frustration.  
  
“How long have you known about this?”  
  
“…”  
  
Kame House, NBI 8250012 B.  
  
December 24th, 10:34 P.M.  
  
Inside the darkened living room, Krillin and Android 18 sit across from one another with only the coffee table separating them. The tension in the air was thick…I doubt a knife would even leave a scratch on it, let alone cut it. Something has happened…something rather disturbing for both parties.  
  
It was supposed to be the perfect moment. Hell, scratch that -it was supposed to be the best possible moment of the year! It was Christmas Eve, literally one of the year’s perfect times to plan something special! You know, like family outings, church services, massive Capsule Corp-sized parties…  
  
A proposal…something Krillin has had planned for God knows how long. A proposal was meant to be a truly special moment and a massive step within a relationship. As such, a precious occasion like this deserves an equally nice location to happen in. But that begs a question, even if it seems small. Why are we talking about nice places to propose in a place like Kame House? You know, home to the physical manifestation of perversion?  
  
Well, that’s…er, it’s not exactly a funny story, but HOO BOY, where to begin?  
  
\- - -  
  
Bulma had thrown another one of her signature parties to celebrate the upcoming holiday. At this point, it’d be a surprise if she didn’t do just that. As you would expect, almost all of the Z-Fighters/friends were there at some point or another.  
  
Yamcha had been trying to flirt with a girl in the lobby, but with no luck.  
  
Tien and Chiaotzu, clearly full of surprises as they are (not really), actually managed to come to the party! Granted, they only stayed for about ten minutes and didn’t do much for any of it.  
  
Chi-Chi had brought Gohan and little Goten along for some odd reason. They mainly stuck around Bulma, who also had Trunks with her for similarly vague reasons.  
  
Piccolo was anywhere but there.  
  
Vegeta, mighty Prince of All Saiyans…wasn’t there either but at least he was near the premises.  
  
Finally, there was Krillin. At times like this, the martial artist would typically arrive, chat with friends, have a few drinks, and eventually leave by himself. However, today deviated from the norm as Krillin invited somebody to come with him. It wasn’t just somebody though! No, no! It was his girlfriend~♥（ΦωΦ）  
  
And that girlfriend was none other than the lovely Android 18.  
  
“This is going to be a bad idea,” The blonde bluntly stated.  
  
“H-Hey, come on! We haven’t even stepped inside yet!” Indeed they haven’t. Krillin and 18 were currently standing on the sidewalk _surrounding_ the corporate building. In 34°F weather, no less! The chill was strong enough to pierce through most thick jackets. It would be nice to head inside, but…

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know if I really should head in there. Last I checked, your friends and I didn’t exactly leave on friendly terms…”

“Y-Yeah…but you didn’t leave on bad terms either! Besides, if anybody’s gonna have an issue with you coming here, then they’re gonna have to go through me first!  
…I-I mean, I wouldn’t want it to come to that, not that I wouldn't try protecting…well, wait…um…” This sounded a whole lot better when Krillin ran through it in his head.

Sheesh, it already took Krillin longer than needed to even make 18 _consider_ coming to the party. Of course, he understands perfectly why his date would feel this way. After all, it wasn’t even a full year since Cell had been defeated and for a good while beforehand, Android 18 and her brother, 17, were enemies hellbent on killing Goku for the fun of it. It was going to be difficult hanging around people who would have killed you if given the chance…

Krillin let out a soft sigh before an idea struck him. Yeah…this might work.

“Eighteen, listen…” He began whilst taking the lovely lady’s hand into his, making sure his grasp was both firm and loose. If the grip was too tight, it might send the wrong message.

“I know this might sound like I’m asking for a lot, but I promise you that this night is going to be _amazing_.”

18 raised an eyebrow before growing a coy smile.   
“Huh, pretty bold statement you just made there. Do you know something that I don’t?”

Krillin let out a brief, mischievous chuckle before pulling 18 forward, leading her to Capsule Corp.’s main entrance.   
“You’ll have to come inside and find out for yourself!” The android/cyborg wasn’t sure if her date’s grin was shit-eating on purpose or on accident. Luckily, it was at least the endearing variety and not the punch-worthy one that perverted hermit likes to wear.

“Guess I’ll bite, then,” 18 lets out her own impish smile (even though it looks no different than her normal one) and with that, the two whisk themselves into the lively building…

…Aaaand this is where the shit begins progressing towards the fan.


	2. Notice

So, I don't think I'm going to continue this particular story.

The more I reflect on it, the more I feel dissatisfied with what I have as a whole. This is especially true whenever I've tried brainstorming ideas on how to conclude this little brain fart of mine. And since I've entered college, I've felt more discouraged about writing stories than I ever have before. That's partially my Fire Emblem/Dragon Ball fanfiction hasn't gone past chapter 2 yet (The rest has to do with some artwork I'm toying around with and general planning of the story beyond my mental and paper notes).

But I'm still interested in the concept of Hanahaki or at least some of the elements behind it.

So you may see something of that sort in the future.

Sorry to disappoint the people who wanted to see what happens next, but I still want to try  
and keep posting things here every now and then. I'm not gone just yet.

I just need to organize my life for a bit.

-Cojiko


End file.
